The Rise of One
by Ultimateninjamaster
Summary: This is the story of a boy. A boy who lost everything in one day. A boy, who became a man. Story is much better than the summary. Hurt/Comfort, Family, Action, Drama. Please just try it.


The Rise of One

Chapter 1

**Well, while I wait for Hokage Tragedy to get the reviews for a next chapter, I decided to write this. You can use the characters and names as long as you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I own this story, and the characters.**

This is a story of a boy. The boy grew up in a strict house where the slightest misstep resulted in a brutal beating. The boy was taught to fight at the young age of five. He was given his first sword at the age of six. He quickly became a master swordsman, defeating his teacher at the age of nine. His name is Tensin Ozumara. He had an older brother named Oruko, but Oruko had died when a group of bandits attacked the household. Tensin had started his training a few weeks after this event. When Tensin beat his teacher, he had started teaching him his clan's techniques. The Ozumara clan is one of the only clans in Japan to know these types of attacks. The attacks use spiritual energy and mold it to whatever the wielder commands, if the wielder is skilled enough. Tensin was very skilled in the molding of spiritual energy. He had mastered the most basic technique after two weeks of learning it.

Tensin was trained in both body and mind, or in his physical strength and his spiritual strength. He had a strict training regimen, which included him getting up at the crack of dawn and doing 100 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 100 handstand push-ups. He had to wear weighted clothes all day every day. He only took them off to bathe and sleep. After he finished his morning routine, he went to breakfast. After his breakfast, he has to jog ten laps around his clan household, which is about the size of a city block. After he finishes that, he spars against his teacher in unarmed combat. His teacher changes depending on the exercise. Once he finishes that, he uses his sword, which is a katana, to practice his spiritual energy molding. Once he finishes molding enough energy for it to be seen by the naked eye, he has to hold it at a set level for two hours. Once the two hours are up, he goes to eat lunch. After lunch, he is allowed an hour of break. He usually reads during that time. When he is not reading, he is at his brother's grave praying. Once his break is up, he had to hold his spiritual energy at a certain point while holding two buckets of water on his shoulders while standing on two pillars that are five feet off the ground and will be hit with a wooden katana at random intervals. He does this for an hour straight. When he is done, he goes to basic muscle workouts to increase his body tone and his physical strength. He does that until dinner. After dinner, he gets in the shower and goes to bed after another hour of reading.

Despite his strict household, his parents were very loving and gentle. His father had long black hair and was around 6 feet 5 inches tall. He was very muscular and had his hair in a long ponytail that reached to around his mid back. He always had a stern face and deep brown eyes. He was the head of the clan. His mother had a round face with black hair framing it perfectly. She was around 5 feet 9 inches tall and had a 38c breast size. Her eyes were a lighter brown. Their names are Shounra Ozumara and Houra Ozumara. Houra's maiden name is Kezeru.

We join Tensin at the age of fifteen training in the back of his house. He is currently working on muscle exercises. He is 5 feet 5 inches tall and has short black hair and is wearing white sweatpants and a white tank top. His father walks up to him. "Tensin, your instructor has informed me that your training is coming along nicely. If you keep this up, you are sure to take over the clan in no time." His father said with a smile and a slight chuckle. After he said that, an explosion was heard in front of the house. "What the hell was that?!" Shounra shouted as he started to run towards the explosion, unsheathing his sword.

"Father, let me help!" Tensin shouted as he grabbed his katana.

"Alright, let's go to your mother." Shounra nodded and crashed through the door. Houra was on the ground struggling as three men stood over her. They were bandits, the same bandits that attacked the house ten years ago. Shounra charged them with his sword, impaling of one of them in the stomach. He used his spiritual energy to cut the man in half when he stabbed him. The man fell to both sides of Shounra as he turned to the other two bandits. "You will all pay dearly for attacking my home, taking my son, and attacking my wife." Shounra said as his deep drown eyes started to change. The once brown eyes now were red with a black line going through the entire eye. He channeled his spiritual energy into his sword and thrust it forward. The energy exploded out of the tip of the sword and obliterated the second bandit. The third tried to run but was blocked by Tensin. The bandit grabbed his knife and fought Tensin for a few minutes with his knife against Tensin's katana. The man got in close and slashed at Tensin in a downward motion. Tensin dodged back, until he hit the counter. The knife grazed over his left eye. Tensin yelled and grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him on the ground. He aimed his sword at the man and brought it down on the man's skull. "Tensin, are you okay? That is a nasty cut." Shounra asked, grabbing his son by the shoulders.

"I am fine, father. But we need to get to their leader and take him out." Tensin said, clutching his left eye.

"No son, you must get out of here. These are the men that killed your brother. Go hide in the basement, behind the furnace is a secret door. You mother will show you." He looked to his wife. Red lines started to form on his arms. His hair turned a snow white and came out of his ponytail. He was wearing a brown Japanese folding shirt and brown samurai pants. They started to change colors. The shirt was now white and the pants were black. "Son, we haven't much time. You need to go." Shounra demanded. Houra took her son's hand and dragged him down to the basement. They found the secret door, but it was jammed. Tensin pushed with all his might, but he could not make it budge. Upstairs, Shounra had walked outside. The leader of the bandits was standing there with a giant meat-cleaver of a sword (Zabuza's Sword from Naruto).

"Well Shounra, it has been a while, how long was it? Ten years? Well, I can say that I have been well, and how about yourself?" the bandit leader sked as he grinned, showing his fangs to the aging man.

"Aon, you have no business being here. Leave now." Shounra declared, gripping his sword tighter at his side.

"You know, when you put it like that…" Aon said as he rested his head on his sword, "I really don't care! Get him boys!" Aon yelled as all the bandits started to charge Shounra. There were five bandits in all. The rest were out at the other clan houses, taking them over. Shounra blocked a swipe to the head with his sword. Another swipe was aimed at his torso; he grabbed the first bandit and pushed him in the way, making the bandits attack each other. The third and fourth bandits lunged; the third's sword had connected with Shounra's arm. The fourth's sword was deflected by Shounra's sword. Shounra pushed them back. The fifth bandit came up from behind and the second bandit attacked from the air. Shounra channeled his spiritual energy into his sword and cut both of their swords in halve. He grabbed the second bandit and threw him to where the others were before stabbing the fifth in the chest. He lifted his sword and the bandit came with it. He swung his sword towards the group, using his spirit energy to fling the bandit. He raised his sword and yelled, "**Ozumara sacred technique: Ozu Death Bringer!**" Shounra used one hand to slash at the enemies. Using his spirit energy, an arc of red energy materialized from his blade. The bandits tried to run. Three of them got away. The two with the broken swords were caught in the attack. There was nothing left of either of them. Behind Shounra, in the shadows, Aon skulked around, trying to find an opening. He saw it and immediately went for it. He jumped out of the shadows and slashed Shounra's left ankle. Shounra cried out in pain before swiping at Aon. Aon jumped back. Shounra fell to one knee.

"Would you look at that? The mighty clan head of the Ozumara clan, bowing to me. I might cry." Aon said as he stood over Shounra.

"I would never bow to you, you asshole!" Shounra struggled and got to his feet. Aon snapped his fingers and out came the rest of the bandits.

"It looks like they finished with the rest of your family." Aon smirked. "Too bad Shounra, I will have to kill you to finish the job. Get him!" Aon barked at the others. The bandits charged at Shounra. Shounra was not about to go down without a fight. He blocked one of the blades with his own. Another blade went across his back. He used his spiritual energy to push back some, but he was tired from his last attack. They kept attacking. Shounra was cut on the arm and on the leg. He started at a disadvantage, but now, there was almost no hope. He pushed them back and slashed at them, decapitating eight of them. The eight bodies fell to the ground, but were quickly replaced with eight more bandits. Aon made his way through the bandits and around Shounra. He thrust his sword forward. The sword impaled one bandit and struck Shounra in the back. He yelled in pain and dropped his sword. All the bandits slashed at the downed man. Shounra's vision was blurring. When the bandits let up, Shounra was covered in cuts. He could not stand up.

"Son…please, live on. Rebuild the clan and return it to its former glory." Shounra pleaded to the heavens. "I will not be there for you anymore. My time has come. I don't want to leave you, but this is what my fate has led me to." The sky darkened. Rain started to fall. Shounra let a few tears fall, not from pain, but from the sadness he felt. "I-I will watch over you from wherever I end up. If I am lucky, I will see your brother. I will tell him of your progress." The bandits stated to close in on Shounra. "SON, I LOVE YOU!" the bandits all stabbed their swords into Shounra. He died after ten seconds of excruciating pain.

Tensin looked up to the ceiling and let a tear fall. They were right underneath of them. He heard everything that his father said. The door was not budging. They heard footsteps in the house, nearing the basement door. Tensin used his spiritual energy to break the hinges on the door. His mother pushed him through the door when Aon and his three bandits walked down the stairs. "Wow, that old man can really run his mouth." Aon said as his men laughed. He turned to Houra. "Well, what do we have here? Are you Shounra's wife?" Aon asked with a cynical smile. "Well, it is only fitting that you die too." The door behind Houra was only being held up by her. She was leaning against it as Tensin was standing behind it. She screamed as the bandits stabbed her in the stomach and in the chest. She was barely standing when Aon walked up and stabbed her in the head with a knife. "It is only fitting that I kill both of them. Now find the boy, you heard Shounra, his son is alive still. We must find him, and when you do, bring him to me." The bandits all said in unison, "Yes Aon!"

Tensin found his way out of the secret passage. It ended on the opposite side of the estate. After six hours of hiding, he walked out. The rain was pouring down now. There were bodies everywhere he looked. He looked up and screamed. The rain around him moved away, his spiritual energy was flaring as high as it could go. He uses his energy to destroy one of the houses. No one screamed from inside the house. Everyone was dead. Tensin walked out of the front gates with his head hanging low, his sword at his side and his clan money in a bag. He was leaving, never wanting to return there. He changed his last name to Kezeru so the bandits would leave him alone. He never looked back.

This is a story of a boy, a boy who became a man.

**Well, that is a wrap people. Tell me if you want this story to continue. But on my other story, Hokage Tragedy, I will not update until the latest chapter has ten reviews. The reason is because there is a choice in which you can vote on. If anyone would like to help me figure out how to set up a vote thing, be my guest. This is UltimateNinjaMaster signing off.**


End file.
